Achtung, Baby!
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: An account of Klavier's pursuit of one Apollo Jusitce. WARNING: SLASH
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

Summary: A little teaser slash opening to this whole mess of a fic.

Disclaimer: The Ace Attorney series is not owned by me.

* * *

Klavier smirked as he finished making his before the year ends resolution's list, something he does annually. Reading it over, he put down his pen and kicked back the swivel chair, sending himself across the floor from the table to his bed.

He had made the list early this year but haven't managed to finish it, much to his dismay. Deciding to rewrite it by priority helped in making up his mind about what to do. So that's why he stayed up for the longest time after coming home from hearing that he had handled.

Getting off the chair he stood up and stretched before looking at the picture on his bedside table.

"Achtung, Herr Forehead..." he said with a grin, "Before this year ends, you're going to be mine".

* * *

Author's Note:

If you're familiar with "Things You Don't Know" from the prince of tennis section, then you'd know what to expect from this fic. It's going to be basically the same in style.

Happy Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Before Anything Starts

Summary: Acquiring the necessary data that he needed, Klavier starts to advance.

Disclaimer: Ace Attorney series and all characters within the game is no way mine.

* * *

Shutting the door of his condo unit close, Klavier casually walked over to the bed and tossed his bag to the side.

It was a fruitful day for the prosecutor/ ex-rock star. After all, after much research, prodding and general sweet talking, he had managed to take hold of two very vital pieces of data.

Apollo Justice's cellphone number and messenger.

Smirking to himself, he reached over to the bedside table and powered up his laptop before walking towards the cabinet to get some clothes to change into after his routine shower.

After a few minutes, Klavier returned to his bed and laid down. Bringing the laptop over to his stomach he quickly opened his internet browser and messenger.

"Let's see..." he said before typing up the alleged username of the younger attorney in the search box and pressed enter.

Typing in and sending a message later he waited for a reply. As the chat went on, a few very interesting things happened.

* * *

Example #1: The start of the conversation

_**[20:47] truthloveandrock: yo, herr forehead  
[20:48] aj_chordsofsteel: P-P-Prosecutor Gavin!  
[20:48] truthloveandrock: you recognized me, how nice  
[20:48] truthloveandrock: what are you up to?  
[20:49] aj_chordsofsteel: Well, that was because you addressed me that way...  
[20:49] truthloveandrock: true  
**_

Example #2: The Mason system

_**[20:51] aj_chordsofsteel: It was the Mason System I was having trouble figuring out. :/  
[20:51] truthloveandrock: with the going back and forth?  
[20:52] aj_chordsofsteel: Yeah!  
[20:52] truthloveandrock: you do have that handbook that herr wright gave out after kristoph's trial, ja?  
[20:52] aj_chordsofsteel: Yeah it's right here. But the handwriting is bad since he ran out of printed copies and gave me the original  
[20:52] aj_chordsofsteel: It's hard to decipher his handwriting!  
[20:53] truthloveandrock: I can send you my copy  
[20:53] aj_chordsofsteel: R-Really? That'd be a great help!  
[20:53] truthloveandrock: i'll email to you the pdf right now  
[20:54] truthloveandrock: is your email the same as this one, herr forehead?  
[20:54] aj_chordsofsteel: ...PDF?  
[20:54] aj_chordsofsteel: What's that?  
[20:54] truthloveandrock: ...  
[20:54] truthloveandrock: I think i'll just give you a copy tomorrow, ja?**_

Example #3: Date?

_**[20:54] aj_chordsofsteel: _ Sorry but I'm still kind of new to all this stuff.  
[20:55] truthloveandrock: Fraulein Trucy helping you get used to it, I hope  
[20:56] aj_chordsofsteel: She's out at her show right now and Mr. Wright isn't exactly a wiz at this either.  
[20:56] aj_chordsofsteel: But I'm trying to learn it on my own!  
[20:56] truthloveandrock: but you're epically failing, ja?  
[20:56] aj_chordsofsteel: ...You don't need to rub it in! DDDDDDx  
[20:57] truthloveandrock: then i'll teach you  
[20:57] aj_chordsofsteel: ...E-Eh?  
[20:57] truthloveandrock: tomorrow sound good?  
[20:58] aj_chordsofsteel: Be right back!  
[20:58] aj_chordsofsteel: Tomorrow? Hang on, I need to check my schedule!  
[20:59] aj_chordsofsteel: Great timing  
[20:59] aj_chordsofsteel: Looks like I'm free tomorrow!  
[21:00] truthloveandrock: is 10am ok?  
[21:00] aj_chordsofsteel: Sure thing!  
[21:00] truthloveandrock: where would be more convenient?  
[21:00] truthloveandrock: at the court or at the agency?  
[21:00] truthloveandrock: i'll pick you up  
[21:01] aj_chordsofsteel: The agency ^_^  
[21:01] truthloveandrock: achtung! be prepared at 10!  
[21:01] truthloveandrock: it's a date  
[21:02] truthloveandrock: guten nacht, forehead! see you tomorrow**_

* * *

With that Klavier signed out and let his laptop rest for the night.

Chuckling to himself, he let his little mac go back on it's usual perch. "You never cease to amuse me, Justice," he said as he clapped out the lights.

"Tomorrow will be a very interesting day," he said before he closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N:

See those usernames up there for Klavier and Apollo? Well good news!

Readers are free, and in fact highly encouraged, to send emails to them if you want, just remember to add yahoo .com to those usernames.

I want to try to make something interactive for everyone and see how it goes.

Just make sure to add For Klavier or For Apollo in the subjects if you do decide to send things.

See ya all!


	3. Chapter 3

Two Days

Summary: What happened during the day of the date and the day after that

Disclaimer: The Ace Attorney series isn't mine.

* * *

Klavier yawned as he slowly opened his eyes. He had been out of it since the day that he took Apollo for a date and taught him a few things about the mason system.

Turning on his laptop despite the late hour, Klavier decided to take note of the things he had accomplished and had done poorly for the past two days.

* * *

**The Date**

1.) The bike

Arriving at 10am at the Wright Anything Agency, he parked his bike on the side and removed his shades.

"Herr Forehead!" he called out as he knocked on the door. It only took a few seconds for the door to fly open, revealing Apollo who blinked at him for a while.

"We have a date, ja?" Klavier asked, "Come on, I'm treating you to lunch" he urged as he pointed at his bike.

"...I'm not riding on that," Apollo said flatly.

"...Forehead, I can't commute and you know that," the prosecutor pointed out.

"I have a car, Prosecutor Gavin," the younger said as he brandished a pair of keys in front of Klavier who merely stared at him.

"What?" Apollo asked.

Klavier blinked, "You...drive?" he asked in surprise.

2.) Sushi

On the way to a restaurant that Klavier had allowed Apollo to take them, the older of the two tried to start conversation.

"So, care to enlighten me as to where we're going?"

"Japanese Restaurant. Not a lot of people know about it so you don't have to worry about the media and fans," Apollo answered as he kept his eyes on the road. "It's a place where there's an eat-all-you-can sushi buffet!" he continued enthusiastically. "Really cheap too so I go there every time that I have the chance and the money,".

Klavier nodded and fell silent.

"Something bothering you, Prosecutor Gavin?" Apollo asked, noticing the silence.

"...What's sushi?" Klavier asked. Next thing he knew the car swerved to the side and stopped abruptly.

"You don't know what sushi is?" Apollo asked incredelously.

Smiling a bit sheepishly, Klavier looked away, "I've heard about it but I've never tried it," he admitted.

Apollo's expression turned serious as he started driving on again.

"Er...Herr Forehead?" Klavier tried.

"Don't worry, Prosecutor Gavin! I'll treat you to a meal you've never had before!" Apollo said in determination. "You haven't lived till you've tried Sushi!"

"...if you say so," Klavier answered in amusement.

3.) Pets

After lunch, which Klavier admitted was a wonderful first time experience, the two decided to take a stroll to help their stomachs digest the large amount of food that they ate.

Passing by a side street. They arrived at a small pet shop that had a number of cats on display.

The younger lawyer immediately pressed his hands to the glass and oogled at the numerous kittens that were moving around.

"Look at that black one! Isn't it so cute? I've been visiting it for a few weeks now," Apollo cooed as he watched a small black kitten mew cutely at him before pawing the glass.

Klavier watched him for a while, thinking to himself and nodded after a few minutes.

Without warning, he walked inside the shop.

"Prosecutor Gavin?" Apollo said in confusion as he watched him go inside. After a while, he exited the shop again with a small cage.

"For you," Klavier said with a smile as he pulled out the little black kitten that was on display earlier. He smiled when he noted the blush creeping up Apollo's face along with the smile the moment he took the kitten gingerly in his arms.

"A-are you for real?" Apollo asked.

"He's all yours," Klavier said with a smile.

Apollo's smile widened as he nuzzled the small animal. "Thank you, Prosecutor Gavin! I've been wanting to get him for quite some time but I didn't have enough!"

Chuckling, Klavier shook his head, "I'm just glad I've managed to give him to a loving owner," he pointed out. "Plus you need the company, ja?" he asked.

Apollo merely nodded.

4.) The Forgotten Mason System

Pretty much after that, Klavier and Apollo headed back to the Agency, only to find the former's bike missing.

"I had Trucy take it back to your condo, Klavier," Phoenix had answered before promptly urging Apollo to take Klavier home.

Why he didn't do it himself, they'll never know.

It was after that, when Klavier was settling down to bed, did he realize something very important.

"The Mason System!" he exclaimed as he rushed towards the phone to call the agency.

"Wright Anything Agency how can I help you?" came Trucy's voice.

"Fraulein Trucy, this is Prosecutor Gavin. Is Herr Forehead still there?" he asked.

"Ah yes, Daddy's tutoring him about the mason system. You should really see him, Prosecutor Gavin! He's really getting it,"

"..."

"He seems to pick up faster after Daddy had him use the tutorial!"

"Tutorial?"

"Yeah! The one with your face on it!"

"..."

"Prosecutor Gavin?"

"Um...yes?"

"I'm sorry for prattling on! We're you going to take to Polly?"

"...It's alright, Fraulein, I seem to have forgotten what I wanted to talk to him about,"

"Oh, okay! Bye Prosecutor Gavin!"

"..."

Klavier pulled the receiver away from his ear and stared at it for a while. Shaking his head for a moment, he put it back on it's cradle and headed to bed with his head still swimming about tutorials, Apollo, Phoenix Wright and his face on a computer.

5.) No Follow ups. 

The following day, Klavier had spent most of the day asleep. It would seem that he had contracted a cold from going out the previous day.

Normally, a common cold wouldn't be enough to keep him down. Unfortunately for him, he was unable to take his usual necessary precautions such as taking medicine the moment he felt it coming.

Ending his little notepad entry, he sighed and let his laptop shut down.

Groaning to himself he looked at the time that read a bit past midnight and then at the calendar.

"Brilliant...with barely 2 days to go, I have a very slim chance to reach my goal in time," he muttered to himself as he sniffed a bit due to his cold.

"And Herr Forehead isn't even online, nor picking up my calls," he said in frustration as he placed the laptop on the bedside table and slumped back on his bed.

"There's always tomorrow," he encouraged himself. "Always...tomorrow..." he repeated before drifting off in a tired and uncomfortable sleep,".


End file.
